Papa Shadow
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Eggman's crossed the line, turning Sonic into a toddler is one thing, but making Shadow take care of him is another. Will the blue blur and ultimate life form be able to live this down once it's over?
1. Chapter 1

Take care

A/N: I just remember I had this stashed somewhere, and that I promised a friend of mine that I'd write it, so be prepared for feels, fluff, a once again toddler speedster and his grumpy temporary big brother figure.

_Shadow's POV_

"Faker, where's the-What happened to you?" I yelled, looking down at a shortened blue hedgehog.

Glaring up at me, he replied, "Egghead turned me into a toddler."

I sighed and mumbled, "I guess I could take…"

"Yay! Thank you so much, Shadow." He exclaimed, clinging to me.

Picking up the four year old, I inquired, "When does it wear off?"

Sonic shrugged and looked past me.

Blasting out of my grip, the now younger hedgehog paused as Amy looked at him, she squealed and held him close, exasperating, "You're so cute. Eggman did this, didn't he?"

He nodded, questioning, "How'd you know?"

Sheepishly smiling, she answered, "It happened to Cream yesterday, and Ms. Vanilla is taking care of her."

"How long does it last?" I asked, taking Sonic from her.

"For two weeks, but I'd ask Eggman first." She suggested before leaving.

Making our way to Eggman's base, I knocked nearly breaking the steel door. Opening the door, Eggman boasted, "My invention worked, excellent."

Holding the toddler out, I said, "Here. It would be more appropriate, since I don't do the whole 'taking care of kids' thing."

Clinging to me, Sonic whined, "But it'd be uncool, besides you're like the big brother I never had."

He mumbled the last part, making me smile lightly. "Alright, fine. I'll take care of you, but we never speak of this again."

Beaming a smile, he agreed, "Deal."

Running back to the ARK, I groaned, mumbling, "I don't know the first thing about taking care of a four year old."

Sighing quietly to himself, Sonic looked around, blocking out my rambling.

"Okay, taking care of Faker can't be that hard." I concluded, turning towards the spot Sonic had been sitting. Rushing past my room, I quickly went back to it. Sonic smiled innocently at me, asking, "What's in the closet, Shads?"

Carrying him out, I scolded, "You should know better than to run off like that, besides anything in that closet isn't safe for you as of now."

Not getting a snappy reply, I realized the toddler had fallen asleep. Putting a blanket over us, I stiffly held Sonic and later fell asleep with him.

A/N: I should be working on my other fics, but I can think of anything, and for some odd reason they aren't holding much of my interest. So, I decided to write this, because Papa Shadow is best Shadow; plus it's a head canon of mine for my only crossover pairing. Review please.


	2. How did I get roped in?

Ice cream

A/N: This is just too cute for me to pass up, I'm sure the title explains everything.

_Shadow's POV_

"Hey, Shadow. Shadow…are you dead?"

I groaned at feeling tiny finger poke my face, peeking open an eye, I slurred, "What is it now?"

For a moment, I forgot Sonic had been turned into a toddler, so I almost threw him off me.

"Well?" I asked, as he grinned, giggling every once and a while.

He smiled, yelling, "Shadow, I want ice cream!"

Not knowing how to respond to that, I sat up and looked at the clock, saying, "It's too early for ice cream; wait a while."

He pouted, whining, "But I want it."

"We'll get ice cream later, okay." I compromised, carrying him into the bathroom.

Folding his arms against his chest, he huffed, "Fine."

Turning on the faucet, I looked at the counter thankfully realizing I had another toothbrush. Picking Faker up, I said, "Alright, bath time."

He whined, green eyes glittering with tears. "I don't wanna, water's evil."

I sighed, momentarily forgetting his intense fear of water. "It won't hurt you, Sonic. I'll be right here, anyway."

"Promise?" The blue blur whined once more, letting go of my hand.

I set him down in the tub, answering, "I promise."

Beginning to wash him, I thought, _'Where the hell did this come from? I'm the ultimate life form, not a father or a babysitter. Damn it, doctor, what the hell are you planning?'_

Unfortunately, none of my questions could be answered right away since I was stuck with the task of taking care of Faker. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped him in it, finally noticing how calm how he was. I didn't expect this at all. Drying him off, I asked, "How about we go visit Tails?"

He smiled, shouting, "Yay! I'll go get my shoes."

Watching him blast off, I went back into the bathroom and put toothpaste on the spare brush and wet it. "Sonic, come brush your teeth." I called, starting to brush my own teeth.

Taking it from me, he brushed quickly and spit, later pointing to his teeth seemingly proud. Ruffling his quills, I finished and pulled on my gloves as he stood in front of me.

Glancing at him, I stated, "Once we're done visiting Tails, then we can get ice cream."

He smiled widely, replying, "Okay, Shadow."

Somehow this feels right, I don't know how. Please tell me this is just a phase and my paternal instincts aren't kicking in, much less for my rival. Walking to the front door, I shook my head deciding to let Tails keep him for a while, or at least long enough so I can talk to my attentive father.

Picking up Sonic, I left, locking the door behind us and heading for Tails' workshop. Knocking on the door, I shifted him in my arms as the door opened.

"Hey, Shadow, what…oh, what happened?" The fox asked, letting us inside.

"The doctor." I stated bluntly, grunting lowly as Sonic pulled on the fur on my chest.

Tails nodded, not needing further explanation, he retorted, "Well, I can make something to turn him back; how long does this last?"

"Two weeks. Or at least that's what Amy told me."

"Or you could wait until the two weeks are over."

"No, I can't. I'm not a babysitter." I argued, as Sonic climbed off my lap.

Tails looked at me, responding, "Well, that's the only thing I can think of while I try to work on a way to turn him back to normal."

Glancing at Sonic, I rushed over to him as he pulled on something. Holding him to my chest, I glared down at him, scolding, "Faker, don't do that. You could've been hurt."

Sonic pouted, putting his face in my chest, muffling, "Sorry, Shadow."

"Wow. Shadow, I've never seen you like this. It's actually sort of sweet." Tails commented, chuckling lightly.

I scoffed, muttering, "Shut up, Tails. It doesn't matter because I won't be stuck with him for long. Speaking of which, I need you to watch him while I go somewhere."

"W-what? Shadow, I don't know…"

"You'll figure it out." I interrupted, noticing the scared look flash across the twin tailed fox's face.

Going downtown, I knocked and grunted as I was pulled into an embrace. Pulling back, I looked at my father as he said, "Shadow, it's great to see you again. How's it going?"

"Just fine, father, but I have a small problem and mother might want to hear this." I replied, sitting on a stool beside the table.

Stifling a groan as my mother ran towards me, I stiffened as she hugged me.

"Damien, why didn't you tell me Shadow was here?" She asked, pinching my cheek.

Actually, she's my stepmother, but she's been my mother ever since Trisha was incarcerated; sort of the same thing with Damien except I don't want to talk about Black Doom right now.

He shrugged, and sat across from me, asking, "So what's the problem?"

"I have a baby." I blurted, quickly looking away as their faces transformed to shock.

My father took my left hand and removed the glove, saying, "You're not even married yet."

"I thought we taught you better." Mother added, biting her lower lip.

Rubbing my neck, I retorted, "That came out wrong; what I mean is Sonic got turned into a four year old, so now I'm taking care of him."

Having relief spread over my mother's face, she replied, "I thought you…never mind. What's the issue there?"

"Ever since I took him home yesterday, I've been acting weird. Like something is telling me to keep him safe and I don't know why." I explained, looking between them.

Father chuckled, patting my arm, replying, "You're perfectly fine, Shadow. Nothing to worry about, it's just an instinct people have. Don't worry so much about it; you'll be fine."

I nodded, saying, "Uh, thanks, guys. I'd better go get him from Tails; I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to leave them alone."

Rushing back to Tails' workshop, I opened the door to see Sonic sleeping peacefully…and Tails on the floor with chili on his face. Maybe giving a four year old chili dogs for lunch wasn't a good idea either. Taking Sonic in my arms, I grabbed the bag I prepared and left, before sticking a note on the Tails' bench.

Hearing Sonic yawn, I looked down as he rubbed his eyes and stared up at me. He smiled, asking, "Can we have ice cream now?"

I nodded, heading for the truck and ordering a small Blue Moon cone. Sitting him at a table, I sat across from him getting this odd feeling as I watched him. What was it? Still not being able to put my finger on the emotion, I gave up and waited for him to finish.

"Oh, there you are, Shadow."

I cringed lightly as I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to see. Sonic stopped eating his ice cream and held it out to me. Taking a small bite out of it, I grinned as he laughed and resumed eating. Turning towards the human, I uttered, "It's not like I can disappear, doctor."

Sitting next to me, he asked, "So, how's Sonic doing?"

"He's just fine, can't you see that?" I retorted, gesturing towards him as he looked up at hearing his name.

Seeing he had finished, I wiped his mouth trying to keep him still as he squirmed. "So far he's been calm, and there haven't been any problems." I said, wiping his hands also.

The doctor laughed and stood, remarking, "I should take a picture of this; it's too precious."

Tugging on my glove, Sonic whimpered, "Shadow, I have to pee."

"Uh, alright, let's go." I concluded, taking him into the nearby store. After that, I walked out holding his hand to see the doctor still there.

Grabbing the bag, I left without another word to the scientist. Unlocking the door, I set the speedster down, saying, "Go get ready for bed, Sonic."

Yawning, he protested, "But, I'm not tired."

I chuckled, taking him by the hand and entering the bathroom. "Well, I am, and I can't have you running around getting into stuff."

He yawned again, rubbing his eyes. "Can we visit someone else tomorrow?"

Remembering I had work tomorrow, I answered, "Of course, but I won't be back until later, so when I take you over there be good, alright?"

He nodded, stepping out of the tub and drying himself off. Tucking him in, I got in beside him and blushed lightly as he snuggled up to me, murmuring something in his sleep.

A/N: I think I'm going to die of cuteness if I keep writing this. If Shadow is out of character, please notify me. I think I've out done myself. Review please.


	3. This can't be real

Things are getting weird

A/N: So…any questions about this. I'll just start the chapter.

_Sonic's POV_

Once I get back to normal, I'm definitely blackmailing him if he ever gets married to a certain someone he met a year ago. But I am enjoying someone taking care of me, even if it is Shadow. It is weird to see him like this considering he's not the type to take care of children. Looks like the Ultimate Life form and be an ultimate dad judging by how he's acting.

Poking his cheek, I said, "Shadow, wake up. Wake up."

He groaned and turned, mumbling, "Yes, Sonic?"

Plus he calls me by my name, so that's a bonus.

"I'm bored." I complained; looking over at the nightstand and seeing something glitter inside one of the drawers. He got up carrying me to the bathroom. Sure there are a lot of benefits to this, but having him bathe me is a different story.

Getting out of the tub, he handed me a towel and said, "I'll be right back, start brushing your teeth."

Watching him leave, I reached in the cup and began brushing. Noticing Shadow hadn't come back yet; I quickly finished and stepped back in the bedroom. Remembering the shiny object in one of the drawers, I went over to it. Peering inside, I gulped after realizing the pistol was loaded. I remembered that he somehow still worked for G.U.N, so I can't really be surprised.

I wonder why he still works for them though. Hearing Shadow call me, I ran towards him after slipping on my socks. Putting my shoes down in front of me, I began putting them on and froze as he started brushing my quills. It cannot get any weirder than this. Hoisting me up on his shoulders, I decided it just got weirder and I don't remember him being this tall.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still slightly embarrassed at how high my voice had gotten.

Walking outside and holding my legs, he answered, "Nothing, Sonic, why?"

"You're acting weird."

He chuckled, tapping the hand I had on his ear, replying, "I guess I am."

Looking at the house, I quickly realized it was Amy's and wrapped both my hands around his neck. Amy let us in and cooed at the sight.

"Aw, Aren't you two just the cutest?"

Putting me down, Shadow retorted, "I'll be back later. Sonic, be good for Amy, alright?"

"Okay." I replied, starting to mess with my gloves as he left.

Looking at Amy, I sat down as she said, "He's been acting really strange ever since you were turned into a toddler."

"Yeah, but I like it." I replied, kicking my feet and humming.

"Aw, so cute; I wonder if Shadow will finally get over himself and visit."

"It might take a while, maybe, when I'm normal, we can send him there." I replied, laughing softly. I continued laughing until my stomach growled.

"Maybe he left you breakfast. Aw, he put a little note on it." She said, pulling out a container of pancakes.

Sitting at the table, I grinned as the warm pastry was set in front of me slathered in syrup. Wolfing them down, I stopped, looking up at Amy.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, turning away from the sink.

I shook my head, exclaiming, "These are the best pancakes ever! I had no idea Shadow could cook."

She laughed as I continued eating, finishing a few minutes later. Sitting back on the couch, I wondered why Shadow was acting the way he was. It was weird, yes, but I never thought he'd transform into a parental figure. Well, big brother to me, but to anyone else.

Oh Chaos, they could mistake me for his son or something, especially now. Shadow as my dad, that's weird, awkward, and wrong in more ways than one. Although, it is nice for us to get along; I can see him being a dad, just not to me.

"Amy, what's today?" I inquired, staring at the TV as 'Scooby Doo' came on.

"Thursday." She answered, sitting next to me.

"No." I howled; realizing not even a week had passed since I de-aged.

Patting my head, she reassured, "You'll be fine. You said you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, but I don't think I can take it." I whined, flailing my arms.

"You'll be fine." She repeated, a bit firmer this time.

"Fine." I agreed, lying down to take a nap.

I awoke finding myself still at Amy's, pouting, I asked aloud, "How come he's not back yet?"

Hearing Amy walk in, she answered, "He called earlier while you were sleeping and said he had papers to fill out, so you're staying with me until he gets back.

I whimpered quietly and hid my face in one of the cushions determined to go back to sleep. Why did I react like that when she said he wouldn't be back? If I recall, I reacted the same way when I hadn't seen my dad in a while. Please don't tell me I think of Shadow as my dad. I mean he's nice and protective, maybe that whole Black Doom thing did mess him up more than we thought.

Geez, this being a toddler business is somehow worse than I imagined. Thanks a lot, Egghead. Feeling cold air rush through me, I shivered burrowing deeper in something plush and fluffy. This reminded me of Shadow. Yes, I've grown accustomed to using his chest as a pillow, mainly because he's really warm.

Falling back into my subconscious, I created a small plan to use tomorrow.

A/N: Not much to say here, except, it might not be updated as quickly because of school. And for some odd reason, I keep referring to my crossover series in individual fics. As a reminder this is not connected to it, it's an individual Sonic fic. As stated in the first Author's Note, any questions? Review please.


	4. Not so bad

Change him back now

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, school happened. I will not accept character inputs.

_Shadow's POV_

So far, the faker hasn't been much trouble, and he isn't whining much like he was when he first degraded to a four year old. Oddly enough, I've become protective of him almost like I view him as my son. Hopefully, I don't think of the look-a-like in that way, but it's not that bad of a thought. Maybe.

"Shadow." Sonic blurted, tugging on my glove so I'd look at him.

Lowering my gaze towards him, I answered, "Yes, Sonic?"

"Can we visit Tails?" He replied, grinning from ear to ear. I nodded, setting him out of my lap and stretching.

Making our way to his garage, I knocked, later going inside at not having the fox open the door. "Tails, where are you?" I called, glancing around the shop.

"Over here." He answered, waving his hand to the left of me. Setting Sonic down, I looked at the incubator like device.

"How far are you?"

"I just need to connect a few wires, and it should be ready by noon." The fox answered, glancing past me.

Turning around, I rushed towards the toddler as he tried to get something, so he wouldn't break anything or hurt himself. Mostly, so he wouldn't hurt himself. Picking him up, I turned towards Tails, saying, "Alright, we'll be back later."

"Okay, have fun."

I scoffed and left, glancing down at Sonic as he smiled, pressing his hands to my face. Well, at least he isn't any younger, that would've been worse for both of us.

He hummed, asking, "Can we get chili dogs?"

I nodded, stopping at the store nearby. Thankfully, we didn't run into anyone we knew, so the trip was the easiest thing out of this entire week. Now I just have to get through the next one. Considering how I've been doing so far, I'm sure I can manage.

A/N: It's been forever since I updated this. Yes, school happened and a lot of other stuff. But I'm back, and it might take me a while to post again actually, but I'll try my best. Review please.


	5. Baby come back

What'd you call me?

A/N: It's been forever since I've updated, and I'm only slightly sorry. But, hopefully this is will be cute as can be.

_Shadow's POV_

Cracking open an eye, I groaned, blinking rapidly to clear some of my grogginess. Starting to sit up, I stopped at realizing Sonic made himself comfortable on my chest; I would nudge him off, but I'm sure he'd wake up the minute I did. Brat. Staring at the ceiling, I hoped these two weeks would be over as quick as possible. I mean considering my _own _relationship with my father; I don't think I'm the best candidate for this job.

Ew, he's starting to drool. Maybe pushing him to the other side of the bed isn't such a bad idea after all. I have to get up sometime, right? Easing the toddler off me, I shifted off the bed only to stop at hearing him whimper. Turning, I watched tiny hands feel around for me; pushing a pillow towards him as a substitute, I showered and dressed. Under normal circumstances, I would hold him until he woke up. But I have work, so I'll just call Amy.

"Amy, I need you to do something for me." I said into the phone, grabbing my keys.

Hearing her yawn, then reply, "It's six in the morning, what is it?"

"Faker doesn't wake up until eight; make sure you're here at seven. There's an omlette for him in the microwave. I won't be back until nine." I explained, hearing silence on the other line. "Got all that?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." She answered, hanging up as I walked out the door. Lucky me, I have to fill out papers today. This'll be fun.

A/N: And cliffhanger because I feel like I shouldn't waste our time on describing actual paperwork. Criticism is welcome. Review please.


End file.
